


cuando cambia el viento

by nylie



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, no más que en la serie anyway, sorta - Freeform, un poquito magical pero no en realidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Nezumi vive en el viento.Sobre el final, el comienzo, el viento, el tiempo, un nombre,sus nombresy una ventana que siempre está abierta.





	cuando cambia el viento

**Author's Note:**

> Yo a veces tardo en hacer caso a las recomendaciones, cuando lo hago, caigo en picada. Me miré el anime en dos días, me tragué el manga en un par más, y esta idea no se me iba del cerebro así que tuve que ponerla en palabras. Sé, para variar, que llego tarde, pero si alguien sigue por allí, espero que les guste <3 Los hechos son lo suficientemente ambiguos para ubicarse ya sea en el contexto del manga o el anime, creo yo. 
> 
> Mis preciadas gracias a mi querida frozenyogurt por siempre darme una mano en el beteo, y a phoenixgfawkes, a quien he tardado en comentarle la serie, pero que sin su sugerencia, quien sabe si habría picado la curiosidad ;)

 

 

 

Nezumi vive en el viento.

En la brisa de verano que se cuela por la ventana. Esa que revuelve los cabellos en la nuca de Shion como su risa, que sigue la cicatriz que rodea su cuerpo como lo hicieron una vez sus dedos, y se enrolla entre sus tobillos a dormir como los cachorros de Inukashi.

Shion intenta asirlo. Parado en la ventana de su habitación, abraza la tormenta con sus brazos abiertos, el agua en los bolsillos de su cárdigan y un grito en su garganta. Nezumi vive en el viento, golpea contra él hasta dejarlo calado y titiritando, y cuando vuelve la calma, sólo quedan de su paso dos tazas.

 

 

+

 

 

Cuando Shion cumple catorce años, su madre organiza una fiesta. Una fiesta para ella consiste en un par de pasteles horneados especialmente para la ocasión, su sonrisa fresca y la presencia de Safu a la mesa. Shion cuenta los años de manera diferente desde que viven allí, en el rincón perdido de la ciudad, y quizás por eso en los pasteles sólo hay dos velas.

Cuando Shion cumple dos años, su madre organiza una fiesta.

—Tienes que pedir un deseo —le urge Safu, inclinándose hacia adelante, sus dedos enredados en los puños de sus mangas, el brillo de sus ojos tan emocionado como si fuera _su_ cumpleaños, _su_ deseo, _su_ —

Shion aprieta los ojos y aunque lo intenta, no puede pensar en nada. Tras sus retinas sólo existe una silueta. Una memoria que se desliza por sus pulmones y se dispersa cuando sopla. El deseo queda en su pecho, cálido como la frente de Nezumi bajo sus labios, secreto como la brisa que acaba con las llamas de las velas.

 

 

+

 

 

Todo empieza a sus doce. Poco antes de medianoche, cuando anuncian el tifón y Shion siente algo parecido a la adrenalina sacudir su cuerpo. Está ya sentado en su cama, con las rodillas contra el cuerpo y el sistema automático activado. Condiciones prístinas para habitar, la temperatura ideal, la humedad perfecta, la brisa medida, una incubadora a la que llamar casa.

Shion se abraza a sus piernas con fuerza, hasta que le sudan las manos y el cárdigan le ahoga. En sus pulmones respira la lluvia, el viento, el caos de la tormenta que llegará mañana, como un augurio y un regalo.

El comunicador se enciende a medianoche y la voz de su madre le llega con un eco metálico, distorsionada y apagada.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice, como todos los años.

Su pausa se carga de estática.

Shion, como todos los años, no dice gracias.

—Shion, apaga la luz.

Desde afuera, la luna brilla e ilumina su camino, pero a Shion le toma varios minutos volver a su cama, a su lugar con las rodillas contra su pecho y el rostro hundido en estas. Entre sus labios se hace espacio un suspiro que no llega a tomar forma, demasiado condicionado a no existir, prohibido a siquiera ser sugerido por su cuerpo.

Shion cree que puede ver el viento mecerse contra su ventana, tocando una canción que sólo él puede escuchar, llenando sus pulmones con un nombre que arropa contra sus labios sin sonido. Shion cuenta hasta doce, uno por cada hora, uno por cada año, y deja que el sueño se lo lleve la tormenta.

 

 

+

 

 

Tiene dieciséis años cuando Nezumi—no, no Nezumi, _nezumi_ —; cuando una rata se sube a su hombro y susurra recuerdos a su oído.

_(Nezumi. Nezumi. Nezumi.)_

La rata se escapa por medio de la multitud, veloz como la luz se esconde entre las piernas de la gente y Shion corre, a ciegas, a oscuras, con el aire ardiendo en sus pulmones, quemando su garganta, pesando sobre el movimiento de sus pies.

_(Su nombre sabe a eco en su boca. Shion se escucha llamarlo como si su voz perteneciera a otra persona, no importa cuántas veces Nezumi se materialice entre sus labios.)_

—¡Nezumi!

Nezumi, como el aire, está en todos lados y, al mismo tiempo, en ninguna parte.

Intangible e inalcanzable.

Shion jadea su nombre cuando se detiene, incapaz de respirar, de seguir buscando, cansado y adolorido. En sus pulmones burbujea una risa tonta, que sólo encontrará salida en la privacidad de su recámara y en compañía de su ventana siempre abierta.

 

 

+

 

 

Dieciséis son los años que tiene cuando vuelve a verle, cuando le recuerda su grito en medio de la lluvia, cuando tira de su mano y lo envuelve en su manta mientras caen, colina abajo junto a la brisa, más allá de la frontera de la ciudad, directo al corazón del Bloque Oeste.

 

 

+

 

 

Nezumi es como una tormenta de verano: caótica, húmeda, violenta. Cuando pasa, sólo queda el suelo algo mojado y las hojas meciéndose en el viento.

 

 

+

 

 

Dieciséis son los años que tiene cuando enferma y Shion ordena a Nezumi cortar la larva de su cuello.

_(Shion tiene dieciséis, tiene cuatro, tiene cero.)_

Ese día, esa noche— _esas_ noches, esa _vida_ —Shion sueña con Nezumi. Como la noche anterior y como todas las noches que le precedieron.

Shion sueña con los labios de Nezumi susurrando versos sobre sus cabellos; su roce es frío como el invierno. Shion sueña con las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su piel, trazando surcos alrededor de su cuerpo; su tacto quema como el infierno.

Shion sueña.

En el sueño, Nezumi no existe como lo hace en su habitación—en la de Nezumi, donde Shion duerme ahora, pues allí existe sólido y real; o en la de Shion, donde Nezumi durmió entonces, pues allí sólo existe como recuerdo y delirio.  No, en el sueño, Nezumi está delante de él, al lado de él, detrás de él. Shion no puede verlo, ni oírlo, ni tocarlo.

En el sueño, Shion tampoco existe. Su voz es la del rugido del mar y su cuerpo es la espuma entre las olas, inquietas y rebeldes antes de la tormenta, calmas y pequeñas bajo el claro de luna. Nezumi está sobre él, debajo de él, arriba de él.

En el sueño, Nezumi está en el viento.

 

 

+

 

 

Nezumi dice su nombre— _Shion_ —como una plegaria y una maldición, una contradicción que produce en Shion una verdadera sonrisa. Nezumi más que decir su nombre lo tantea, lo chasquea entre sus dientes, lo dispersa entre el espacio entre ambos.

Sentado entre los libros en aquella pequeña habitación que poco a poco aprende a llamar casa, Shion abre sus manos y espera con paciencia que su nombre se apoye en ellas.

 

 

+

 

 

En realidad, todo empieza en el sofá, rojo, viejo e incómodo, de aquella habitación.

A Shion, a veces, le resulta difícil recordar cuánto tiempo lleva allí, cuántos años tiene, que existió otra casa antes de su casa antes de su hogar. Shion no es bueno mintiéndose. Es muy consciente que existió un antes a Nezumi y un después. Un antes del Bloque Oeste y un después. Un Shion de antes y uno de después. Shion no es muy bueno mintiendo.

Todo empieza con un adiós.

Con su taza en una mano y su otra mano junto a la pierna de Nezumi en el sillón, Shion se inclina hacia adelante, roza sus labios, habla sin decir ni una palabra. _Safu_ , Nezumi había dicho su nombre como un hecho, una pregunta, una curiosidad. Shion roba el nombre de sus labios, ríe con torpeza cuando Nezumi no cree su mentira, posa una nueva capa de polvo en el aire entre ambos.

Se le hace imposible respirar.

_(Todo empieza con un beso)._

Shion no es muy bueno mintiendo.

 

 

+

 

 

Cuando Shion mire hacia atrás, busque en el cajón de sus memorias, catalogue los eventos de la caída de la Correccional, éstas no serán más que cenizas en el aire. Esas que cubrieron gran parte de No.6 cuando se consumió el fuego. Sus recuerdos son resbaladizos, como los brazos de Nezumi; esporádicos, como sus sonrisas; mentirosos, como sus labios; y livianos, como el viento.

Cuando Shion mire hacia atrás, de la Correccional sólo recordará la voz de Nezumi, su canto, su arrullo. Sólo recordará la pradera bajo sus pies, los árboles sobre su cabeza, la mano de Nezumi tirando de él, sus piernas corriendo, el aire en su rostro, el mundo a sus pies.

Cuando Shion mire hacia atrás, de la Correccional sólo recordará el sueño.

 

 

+

 

 

Todo acaba con un beso.

_(Todo empieza con una promesa)._

Shion nunca fue muy bueno mintiendo.

 

 

+

 

 

Nezumi vive en el viento.

Shion lo espera sentado frente a la ventana de su habitación, en las afueras de la ciudad, la misma que una vez compartieron, cuando Shion tuvo dieciséis, tuvo cuatro, tuvo cero. Desde el sillón, rojo, viejo e incómodo, ahora pueden verse los cimientos de la ciudad que está construyendo. Shion envuelve su taza con sus manos y su paciencia.

A veces, sólo llega su risa, su canto, sus historias. Llegan como un secreto, empujando las ventanas y corriendo las cortinas como el tifón que cambió su vida. Shion sonríe, levanta los pies del suelo, se enrolla en su manta y deja que Nezumi se arrope contra su cuello.

A veces, llega él entero, el vuelo de sus cabellos, sus manos, sus besos. Llega y sin decir nada, Nezumi lo empuja dentro, entrelaza sus dedos, quita el aire de sus pulmones, como una promesa.

(Como otra promesa)

Como un comienzo. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si se han atrevido a leerlo y han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias <3.  
> Kudos y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos!
> 
>  
> 
> PS. SHION Y NEZUMI SON DEMASIADO,


End file.
